


Of Candies and Rides

by Fovvia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cliche, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fovvia/pseuds/Fovvia
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman has never ridden a Ferris Wheel before and Reiner Braun just happened to be in the wrong (right) place at the wrong (right) time.Set after the war. Post-canon.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 36
Kudos: 109





	Of Candies and Rides

If you had told 17-year old Reiner that he would be riding a Ferris wheel with _Mikasa Ackermann_ , he would have died of laughter. Honestly.

However, here stood 24-year old Reiner Braun, staring into steel blue eyes - widened in awe and childlike innocence - and something akin to fondness clenched at his tattered heart.

In war and In love, he just never seems to catch a break, does he? 

* * *

"Reiner, Please." Gabi might have outgrown her childhood phase but her childish attitude seemed to be permanent. Or perhaps, Reiner was just a coward who couldn't say no to innocent demands of his young cousin.

"Chief Braun, You don't have to come if you don't want to.." Falco spoke for the first time since the two teenagers entered his office.

Eyeing the young boy, Reiner felt a rush of sorrow. He had always been a shy child- an obedient one. But after Colt's painful demise, he had closed off into a timidly cold boy. He might appear as the reliant and strong warrior but inside, he was a broken child who never escaped his past.

_After all, war does that to you._

"Reiner? Reinerrrr??" Startled, he tried to locate the source of this annoyingly boisterous voice. It took a few seconds for his vision to adjust and his brain to relay that this voice belonged to none other than his persistent cousin who had been forcing him to attend a festival he has no intention of attending for the past half an hour.

"See what I mean? You are so out of it, Reiner. You need to relax. Please!"

"Gabi, I have work." Reiner tried a last attempt to dodge this conversation.

"Work can wait!" Running a hand through his tousled blonde hair, he sighed exhaustedly. "Fine. I'll see if i can make it."

"You promise?"

Reiner opened his mouth but words died in his throat the moment he saw the pain in his sister's eyes. His subconscious whispered again and again to just get it over with because what could _one more_ lie do to a bastard like him? But no. There were only so little people Reiner genuinely cares about in this lifetime and Gabi and Falco were most of them.

"I can't promise but," He gave her a small smile, "I'll try."

Gabi knew she wouldn't be able to obtain a more honest answer from him. 

* * *

Mikasa had not expected this when she let Armin drag her to the festival. The streets were lined with various food stalls; all kinds of meat, fish, desserts - rare dishes they never had the privilege to taste before - waiting to be devoured. Vendors called out to citizens, selling a vast range of products from toys to jewellery to _books_. Colourful flags adorned the sky, stretching from one building to another like birds of a flock.

She had been to one festival in her whole life and that was when she was five. Mama and Papa had taken her to a village festival and she had won a goldfish from one of the dart games. The fish had died the same day because her younger (dumber) self had taken it out of the water bag.

She distinctly remember them getting a.. strange.. cotton balloon to offer as a replacement. 'I wonder if they have the cotton balloon here as well.'

"Look! They have doughnuts!" Armin's excited voice called out to them. Mikasa couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. Armin had literally dragged them here in hopes of a new beginning.

"It's the.. first festival after war. I.. I think all of us should go."

He had suggested nervously a day before. It didn't take long for the others to be convinced- Armin, after all, knew the art of persuasion very well. Mikasa had resisted at first, for she neither had the energy nor the will to live life anymore. She was just existing, fulfilling the purpose of being a soldier. All of them, in a way, lost the sense of living. All of them dealt with it in ways they knew best. Armin had been assisting the government and military in restoration of the world, negotiating with other nations and whatnot. His free time was taken up by rigourous studying and a certain blonde ex-titan shifter. He had not told her directly but she knew enough from those subtle touches and longing glances she had witnessed post-war.

Her gaze moved from Armin's awestruck face towards her other male companions. Jean and Connie never really passed the traumatic experience of Sasha's unexpected death. While Jean made an attempt to appear normal, Connie was openly suffering. There are times when Armin and Jean have to drag him out of pubs, when Mikasa have to bear the brunt of his hateful comments, when Levi has to be harsh with the young man.

 _Levi_. The captain had been suffering in silence the whole time. Mikasa had not yet found the right words to sympathise with him - he wouldn't have appreciated sympathy anyway- but she was worried. He is the only family she has left besides Armin. The only one of their veteran officers.

"Do you want ice-cream?" Jean's comforting voice broke through her mid-day reverie.

At the mention of ice-cream, flashes of gentle emerald eyes whirred in her mind before morphing into raging forest green orbs. _I've always hated you, Mi-_

"-kasa?" She gasped as strong arms steadied her swaying figure. Jean.

"Are you okay? We can sit down somewhere if you want." Armin spoke up worriedly.

"No, I just.. got a bit overwhelmed."

"Are you sure? Let's go back if-"

"Jean, I'm okay. You should enjoy yourselves. I'll sit down for a while." She gave them - what she hoped was - a convincing smile.

They didn't look convinced at all.

"I'm fine, really." Just then, she catched two familiar figures at the hamburger stall.

"Annie and Pieck are here as well." Connie was the first one to voice their arrival and Armin's head whipped around so fast, Mikasa worried he would get a whiplash. Crystal blue eyes lightened up in excitement as the blonde strategist called the two females over. Mikasa even noticed a subtle change in Jean's demeanour despite his 'apparent' dislike of the (ex) cart titan shifter.

Feeling her heart relax, Mikasa shoved them towards the girls, with assurance that she'll join them in a few minutes before making her way towards the nearby bench.

* * *

An hour passed and her friends were nowhere in sight. Mikasa felt abandoned but the two chocolate doughnuts she had a while ago, made up for it. She was about to venture towards the pizza hut when a certain blonde head caught her eyes amidst the crowd.

Perhaps, It was out of pure instinct (as she saw a familiar face between a hoard of strangers) or something else- but she quickly paid the bill and rushed towards the hasty figure.

"Reiner!" The blonde warrior whipped his head around, looking for the owner of a frighteningly familiar voice and it wasn't until his eyes landed on sleek black hair and steel blue eyes that he felt another surge of anxiety up his spine. Mikasa.

He had not seen her since the war. She appeared different. Less intimidating, or maybe it was the effect of her flowy peach dress, ruffled hair and large eyes full of wonder. But Reiner knew better.

Mikasa walked towards the newly appointed Military Chief of Marley with hesitant steps. They had never been close, never had a real conversation or an interaction, for that matter (except the one time she attempted to kill him but anyways). He had grown up to be a responsible young man. She knew him enough now to respect his great sense of duty. But other than that, they were strangers.

"Did you see Armin or the others? They left a while ago and had not returned." Straight to the point, then.

"I.. just arrived here." Reiner chose his words carefully, not wanting to get into a feud with this feral woman unintentionally. Mikasa looked genuinely disappointed though and that prompted his self sacrificial side to peek through the hard exterior.

"I was looking for Gabi and Falco. We can look together if you want?"

She gave him a positive nod, "That would be a good idea."

Taking the cue, Reiner turned around and continued down the street without as much as peering back. He was not comfortable with Mikasa - He had never been, even before she almost killed him all those years ago. It may be due to her closed off personality and obsessive attachment to Eren Yeager. Or maybe It was her fighting prowess and intimidating aura which prevented him to relax around her - a woman worth a 100 soldiers, they say. No doubt about it.

He sneaked a glance at his right side as she caught up with him. 'Never the one to watch a man's back', Reiner almost smirked in pride before realization hit him that he, albeit reluctantly so, respected her as a soldier. Most importantly, he realized that he had never seen so many expressions on this woman's face as he was seeing now. One moment she was completely astonished, the other she looked confused and concentrated, taking in the newly discovered traditions. And she looked downright scary (adorably scary) while doing so.

Now that he thinks of it, maybe it's her distant relationship with Levi Ackermann that provokes such fearful reactions from people. The woman who hated the captain's guts as a teenager, grew up to be the same as him. Reiner would have grinned at the irony if he hadn't been so tired.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the female soldier's inaudible gasp. Worried, Reiner turned towards her, only to find her gaping at... Cotton candy?

"That's..." She stood there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock (is that drool he saw?) "That's the thing.."

"The thing?" Reiner was amused. After all, It's not every day that you see The Mikasa Ackermann drooling over some sweet.

"It's the fluffy sweet balloon!" She whisper-exclaimed.

"You mean the cotton candy?"

"Huh?" She momentarily glanced at him with confusion and with the way her usually cold eyes shone with childlike excitement, Reiner felt a twist in his stomach. "We call it cotton candy here." He explained, watching the understanding settle down on her face.

He didn't know what came over him but all of a sudden, he was heading towards the stall and buying two fluffy balls of sweet candy. He thanked the vendor and made his way back towards a surprised Mikasa.

"Here." He offered the sugary delight to her and she, with some hesitance, took it out of his hands.

Reiner pretended to be fine when her cold fingers brushed gently against his warm ones.

Just like he pretended to be fine when she thanked him with a genuine smile.

He had made Mikasa Ackermann smile and thank him in the same day.

_Has death finally chosen to take him?_

* * *

They trekked down the road in companiable silence, with Mikasa munching delightfully on her candy, oblivious to Reiner's internal struggles. Trailing down his memory lane, he had always been bits and pieces of a man far away from his own reach. A man he had wished to become. A man his family would be proud to call a son, a brother, a husband.

A father.

Alas, Life has thrown storms over storms over his weak self and in its wake was left only the shattered parts of someone he dreamed to be.

He was a lonely man, craving to feel even an ounce of love and yet, ironically, he can't seem to stand the idea of it.

"Oh, a rare sight indeed."

Both of them glanced towards the left to see Theo Magath strolling towards them. His features, hardened from years of war and bloodshed, softened ever so slightly upon seeing the blonde chief.

"Greetings, Chief Braun. Miss Ackermann." Mikasa nodded in acknowledgement while Reiner shook the older man's hand, "It's been a while, Commander."

"Indeed. You rarely leave your office these days. It's a great surprise to see you enjoying yourself." Magath eyed the black haired woman in subtle understanding.

"Gabi insisted. I had to come."

The commander's eye crinkled humorously, "Dutiful as ever, I see."

"We were actually looking for them. Do inform us if you saw them somewhere."

"I think I saw Pieck around the rides." Magath turned to Mikasa, "One of your friends was with her as well."

They nodded before resuming their search.

"It's probably Jean." Mikasa suddenly spoke. The reason? She didn't know.

Reiner nodded.

"Jean is a good man." He commented after a few seconds, eyeing her reaction surreptitiously. She had once again retracted into a reserved emotionless woman.

"He needs someone who actually cares about his well being."

Reiner didn't need to think twice before realizing that she answered his silent question. Therefore, he replied her honestly. "They will be good for each other."

That's it. The comfortable silence was replaced with heavily awkward tension and he was finding it hard to breath with each passing moment. Her aura was strangling his senses and perhaps, he should have enjoyed while she was being a carefree normal woman in her early twenties and not pretending to be a murderous wench who could claw his eyes out any moment.

'She probably remembered that you're a filthy traitor who doesn't deserve her heavenly presence.' His dark side mocked and Reiner gritted his teeth in frustration. What even happened? He had not said anything wrong, did he? They were just talki-

"Reiner, are you fine?" He opened his eyes to see Mikasa looking confused.

"I am."

"You suddenly stopped walking and-" she pursed her lips in concentration, "are you feeling okay?"

I don't know. "I am fine. Let's go."

She was about to protest when another voice called out from behind them. "Ooh what a pleasant surprise, Reiner."

He turned around and saw Pieck walking uncomfortably towards them with Jean in tow. He looked slightly flushed and- oh okay.

"Nice to see you here as well, Mikasa." Pieck drawled out with a blissful smile, leaning on Reiner.

The Ackermann nodded before facing an awkward Jean. "Where were you guys? I've been waiting since ages."

"Uh.. Sorry.."

"Pardon, Miss Ackermann" Pieck interrupted, "He got held up because of me. I needed a little help with.. something."

Reiner watched Jean internally gasping for air as the poor guy ducked his head shamefully. Pieck goes overboard with her dual meaning jokes sometimes.

"It's fine. We're just leaving anyways." Always the saviour, Reiner stepped in before Jean faced more humility.

"No. Armin-" "Is probably fine and enjoying himself." With Annie. Snickered his inner self.

"But-"

"Do you want to ride the ferris wheel?"

"What?"

_What._

_Where did that come from?_

There's no way in hell I'm going to sruvive today. Honestly, death is better than this miserable life-

"What is a... ferries wheel?"

-He is a sinner and he deserves- oh. OH.

"A ferris wheel." He corrected her reluctantly, "Look behind yourself. The great wheel which is rotating.. It's called a ferris wheel."

Gone was the murderous wench and in it's place was again the astounded little girl with bright eyes.

Mikasa watched in awe as the... thing.. rotated and the people sitting within the colourful cabins moved with it. Their joyous laughter could be heard from all over there. She wondered what it would be like to sit in them and soar the skies? If her laughter would be as loud and as joyful as theirs.

Pieck watched in great amusement, picking up the subtle tension between two of her comrades as well. Hence, she decided to play matchmaker.

"Do you want to ride _it_ , Mikasa?"

The other woman didn't pick up the innuendo but the boys did and whereas Jean looked appalled, Reiner was outright glaring at her.

"Yeah." The raven haired girl's spoke breathlessly, "I'd love to."

Pieck had a hard time restraining her laughter as Reiner almost choked on his saliva. "Then go."

"Alone?"

Wait. Is Mikasa Ackermann frightened?

"I mean, I have never-"

"I understand, Mikasa-chan." Pieck's voice took an extremely giddy tone and Reiner didn't like it one bit. "You see, my legs aren't in a good condition right now and Jean was helping me over to the tea shop."

"Oh." Shit. Again that doey-eyed disappointed look.

"I'll take you."

He really _really_ should stop being a sacrificial pawn.

"You will?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Without another glance, Reiner strode towards the ferris wheel.

He really _really REALLY_ should stop being a sacrificial pawn.

* * *

As Mikasa admired the view from inside their cabin, Reiner's gaze seemed transfixed by her exotic features. The way her eyes twinkled with childlike curiosity and her left eyebrow twitched from time to time. Her midnight hair fluttered softly as the wind swept through the small _door. He was_ fascinated. By her twinkling eyes and twitching eyebrows and fluttering hair and her parted lips which looked oddly appealing-

When did he go from fearing this monstrous woman to fantasizing about her lips!?

"Have you ridden this before?" Her partially hesitant, partially excited voice broke through his inner dilemma.

A forlorn smile touched his face, "Once."

Mikasa's expression fell into a guilty one, "That day.. in Liberio.."

Reiner nodded. A heavy silence hung in the air before he decided to speak, "I had always wanted to take part in these activities, like.. other kids. But we weren't allowed to step even a foot inside such festivals. When I was enrolled in Marleyan army as a warrior candidate, I saved some money for these rides but then..."

The sting of guilt pinched both of them, weighing their hearts down with sorrow and wistful repentance. They had done bad things in their ignorance and nothing, nothing would ever purify their tainted hearts.

"Do you.. Do you think.." Mikasa's hand flew to find comfort in her scarf, only to realise that she had long since discarded it, "do you think we can forgive each other?"

Reiner didn't point out the slight crack of her voice, neither did he commented on the absence of her scarf and her sudden desire to hide beneath the worn piece of cloth. He only stared deep and hard at her broken face.

"I already did."

Mikasa's eyes flew towards his in genuine surprise, only to freeze as the engine roared and the wheel started to spin. With an embarrassing squeak, she stumbled forward and clenched Reiner's broad shoulders to keep herself from falling. Instinctively, the chief grabbed her shoulders, steady and calm.

"It's fine. I'm here." The words flew from his mouth before he could stop them.

Must have something to do with him being a sacrificial pawn. _Bleh._

However, the young woman felt her heart flutter in certitude. She fell back into her seat and giggled with each bump and motion.

A woman worth hundred soldiers; watching her like this - carefree and happy - made his heart throb. But this time, fear was not the reason.

* * *

The evening sun cascaded upon the Marley-born Eldian Chief's handsome face, bathing him in everglowing regality. His eyes, usually dull and dark, had been returned the shine they lacked for so long. And Mikasa Ackermann cannot help but stare in raw admiration and genuine respect at the man standing before her.

Reiner pushed his hair back with one hand, obviously awkward with her constant staring. "I should probably find Gabi now. It's going to be dark soon."

"Reiner."

_Thump._

His eyes widened and his heart leaped at the gentleness of her voice. Moreover, he was shocked to find any form of hesitance, hatred or detachment lacking from her face. Her eyes, made of pure steel, beheld within them a certain softness which he was not used to. And then came her words, which made his heart constrict within it's cage. He was afraid it would explode.

"I forgave you too."

What she did next might have _actually_ killed him but Reiner was a sinner and he wouldn't be able to die without relishing the softness of her lips linger on his rugged cheeks.

She was too close, he could smell the enticing fragrance she wore. Her eyelashes swept against his chin as she pulled away, frustratingly slow.

"Thank you." _For everything._

And Reiner Braun could only stare in shock as he watched the Mikasa Ackermann leave as if she had not just eaten cotton candy and ridden ferris wheel with her longtime sworn enemy.

Not to mention she just _kissed_ him on the cheek.

17-year old Reiner Braun would have totally laughed his ass off.

However, 24-year old Reiner could only gawk and smile at the retreating back of this wonderfully enticing and fearfully strong woman.

When did fate start being nice to him?

_Maybe he was actually going to die one of these days._

* * *

Wait.

_Did he just have a date with Mikasa unknowing?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. Or more like a meager piece of gratitude for all the Reikasa writers who got me into this amazing ship. Thank you xx
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes. Ao3 is just not my forte but I try from time to time.


End file.
